1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an adapter for a vial access device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an adapter that is transitionable between a first configuration in which the adapter is attachable to a vial access device, which is attachable to a first vial, such that the adapter shields a spike of the vial access device and a second configuration in which the adapter is attachable to a second vial.
2. Description of the Related Art
Health care providers reconstituting, transporting, and administering hazardous drugs, such as cancer treatments, can put health care providers at risk of exposure to these medications and present a major hazard in the health care environment. For example, nurses treating cancer patients risk being exposed to chemotherapy drugs and their toxic effects. Unintentional chemotherapy exposure can affect the nervous system, impair the reproductive system, and bring an increased risk of developing blood cancers in the future. In order to reduce the risk of health care providers being exposed to toxic drugs, the closed transfer of these drugs becomes important.
Systems for the closed transfer of fluids include vial access devices that include a spike for drug vial access. The spike of a vial access device may result in a patient and/or healthcare worker receiving an inadvertent spike stick injury. Accordingly, there is a need for a component to prevent spike stick injuries.